<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Halloween Haunting by Crixan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307453">Surprise Halloween Haunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan'>Crixan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cults, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Happy Halloween!, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rituals, Summoning, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween month was always chaotic for Gotham, especially for the vigilantes guarding her.</p><p>This Halloween, the Batboys found themselves captured by some cult as sacrifices.</p><p>Stripped off their gears and chained to a chair, Jason found himself calling for help to get out of the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1091</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Halloween Haunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in Justice League knew not to enter Gotham. It was the home of Batman, the territory of one of the scariest heroes out there. Metas and other heroes were banned from entering without permission <strike>though a certain Kryptonian family remained as obtuse as ever</strike>.</p><p>Gotham was the house of all the crazies. Only the worse of the worst dared to step foot in this city, with the heart and knowledge of knowing how dirty they'd needed to be to survive this city, and even then they tended to get blindsided by the absolute chaos that Gotham tended to churn out.</p><p>Even so, Halloween tended to be the worst of Gotham. Every Halloween, the rogues would crawl out with the worst plans imaginable.</p><p>"To celebrate Halloween!" They said cheerily, putting on their best costumes, stained with 'very realistic' blood.</p><p>"It's so much fun!" They said as they attempted to summon a demon or any supernatural creature via a suspicious-looking book and taught it'd be fun.</p><p>Jason Todd, Red Hood extraordinaire, would love to say fuck you to every cults and cult-wannabes that crawled out of whatever hole as he sat, bound with heavy-duty chains to a shitty wooden chair. Beside him, sat the remaining males of the family sans the Big Bat himself.</p><p>He should be anxious about escaping. They were stripped of their weapons and even their fucking clothes, leaving everyone with a modest boxer/brief as they watched the cultists with a whooping death counts of 30, started chanting in Latin.</p><p>They were here as human sacrifices, like every one of the bodies they found. Burned so bad that the corpses were identified via tooth molar. 30 bodies for 30 days that reached Halloween.</p><p>Jason had to give it to them. They were efficient, not leaving any evidence behind, destroying whatever lingering presence except for the corpse and burned candles surrounding it. So through with their wish, their 'destiny' in reviving whatever god they had in the crappy book, that they managed to 'nap four bat-trained vigilantes, Duke not with-standing because he had half the mind to get the fuck out of Gotham during Halloween season.</p><p><strike>That's a lie Duke simply had a mission at the other side of the Hemisphere to not involve himself in Gotham annual crazies hunt</strike>.</p><p>Anyway, their hopes of escaping were slim, due to the fact that everyone else was conveniently not on Earth or waylaid by one of the rogues arranged by the cultists. Avoid any vigilantes in making a dramatic entrance, kick-ass and ruined what plans cooked up.</p><p>Smart, Jason would have to give them that, under normal circumstances.</p><p>But this was not normal circumstances. Under normal circumstances would mean Jason was in the position to play dashing knight in not-so-shining armor.</p><p>"The symbols are wrong you fuck nuggets!" Jason shouted at them, purposely ignoring the "Dammit you imbecile-" and "Don't antagonize them-!" from demon brat and mother hen, both who were trying their best to wiggle their way out of their bounds.</p><p>Tim, the smart one, was silent in his attempt of removing the chains. Though he did roll his eyes at Jason's attempt to…do whatever Jason felt like doing.</p><p>The cultists, being the kinda professionals they were, ignored Jason with the patience of a monk as they chanted the summoning verse for their God, flames flickering slightly around them.</p><p>"Stop being obtuse and help think of a way to remove the chains!" Dick, reaching the end of his patience, hissed at the other male, his limbs trying to noodle the way out of the chains. Keyword on the trying.</p><p>Jason would have been worried about survival if he was truly helpless as he was back when he was fifteen and dying at the hand of an insane clown. But Jason had learned a lot during his years of frolicking anywhere and everywhere not under the hold of the Bat. He learned a lot during his time with Donna and Kyle, with Kori and Roy, with Artemis and Bizarro, with the League of Assassins and under Ducra and many other places.</p><p>A lot he learned was how to kill, how to create and disassemble a bomb, how to use a sword, and other variations of pointy things. Some were irrelevant, but fun for Jason, like learning different languages and cooking dishes; Some were simply because Jason liked to learn, like knitting.</p><p>And one thing that Jason learned, was Latin. Which brought Jason to a whole new world of rituals and exorcisms.</p><p>The chanting got louder, loud enough for Jason to suspect that they were throwing precautions to the winds for their 'God' or whatever supernatural creature they would mistakenly summon with wrong symbols. John Constantine was very knowledgeable about those.</p><p>For whatever reason, there was no change in atmosphere as the chanting got louder, which could be possible for a tiny portion of creatures out there. But normally, the temperature around would have changed by now, signaling the arrival of whoever decided to answer the 'call'.</p><p>Jason tried, one last time to remove the chains on himself, and saw that the other three were also as futile as he was in their endeavor of getting free. So, secret weapon it is.</p><p>Jason cleared his throat loudly, just to be dramatic before he started chanting. His voice was small and covered by the chanting around him, but everyone could felt the temperature gave a rough drop.</p><p>"Little Wing? What are you doing?" Nightwing stopped struggling to look at his other brother.</p><p>It was eerie, to see that Jason's eyes begun to glow toxic green underneath the domino masks. It made Dick, and the other two bats anxious to see the toxic green of the Lazarus. Nothing associated with the water brought any good.</p><p>"Is he…summoning?" Tim shivered, as the temperature around them dropped so low that all of them could saw their breath. The chanting from the cultists became softer, triggered by the sudden chant and whatever was happening to their wayward brother.</p><p>A loud whoosh came by, startling everyone except Jason who continued chanting. The wind blew out all the candles, causing a mild panic among the cultists, divided into two fractions who thought their God answered their call and possessed the 'sacrifice'; and another who was angered and frustrated by the disturbance.</p><p>The room dropped into a hush as Jason stopped to take a breath, while the rest of them terrified by the sudden lit of the candles. The flames came back to life, however, it was an eerie green, similar to the colour of Jason's glowing eyes.</p><p>"S-stop him!" One of the cultists yelled, pointing a wrinkled hand towards Jason, whose smooth baritone voice turned echo-ey, like there were various voices talking through him. "He is disrupting the ritual! Kill him before our God rain down his fury on us!"</p><p>Dick, Tim, and Damian tensed, renewing their efforts for freedom when they saw the cultists bringing in the gasoline and lighter, exactly how they 'make' a sacrifice to their deity.</p><p>"Too late," Jason smirked at them, even if they started dragging him, chair and all, towards their sacrificial 'alter'. The room turned dark, lit only by the green flames of the candles. One of the cultists jumped when they all heard something fell off, far away from them to accuse anyone of playing it up.</p><p>"H-hurry up! Burn him before it's too late!" The same old cultist stammered out, urging his fellow brothers and sisters to sacrifice the male to appease their Lord. Someone screamed when they saw one of the empty gasoline tanks floated upwards, followed by various other things that floated around without any logical explanation for this. The temperature dropped lower, so low that the almost-naked vigilantes were shivering hard, breathe coming put in puffs. The flames, which should be put out by the cold, kept flickering, putting shadows across the room.</p><p>"W-w-h-at did y-you d-o?" Tim asked through chattered teeth, desperately trying to curl into himself to preserve warmth. Dick and Damian mimicked his action, though they did turn towards their wayward brother for answers.</p><p>Jason huffed a laugh at their questioning faces. "C-calling a f-friend," however he would be happier if his friend didn't bring in the cold along with him every time he appeared.</p><p>Loud clanks of the metal chains sounded as they seemingly fell <em>through</em> the captured vigilantes, shocking everyone in attendance except for one dramatic Jason Todd.</p><p>Everyone went silent, a loud hush befell the room.</p><p>They could feel, feel something in the room with them. Something that's not the cultists and the four vigilantes. Something or someone that joined the party via Jason's summoning chant.</p><p>"What did you <em>summon</em>?" Dick asked in disbelief. He didn't even know Jason knew and could do that. It was surprising and kind of…worrying. Not because he didn't trust Jason, the thing Dick didn't trust was the consequences of those…summoning. The stories he tended to know were that the creature or whatever that was would always demand something from the summoner.</p><p>"Like I-I said," Jason threw an insufferable smirk back at them. "J-just a friend."</p><p>At that moment, the flames blew out, throwing everyone into darkness.</p><p>One of the braver cultists called out, "Who's there? S-Show y-yourself!" His voice stammering as he called out. Everyone flinched when they heard something being forcefully <em>thrown</em> to a wall, the loud bang echoing across the room.</p><p>Then, slowly, they heard a laugh. A non-humanoid laugh. An echoey chuckles that slowly grew louder in volume. The being…just chuckles, like they <em>amused </em>him.</p><p>A pause, "Show myself?" a male voice full of echoes sounded out. Another empty tank went flying, making everyone jumped at the suddenness, followed by another soft laugh.</p><p>They can felt the hairs on their arms raised up as the being went closer towards them. Eyes went flying across the room for a hint of the being's presence, trying to catch the shadow of the being.</p><p>A minute passed by without another incident, causing the cultist that called for Jason's sacrifice to become braver at the lack of action. "H-Ha! The power of the Higher One compels you!" He crowed in pathetic smugness, faking bravado with his eyes looking around the room for threat.</p><p>He let out a scream when every object flew across the room, some of them purposely past him by a hair. The cultists sent to disarray by the sudden actions of the being, dodging and shielding themselves for the assault.</p><p>The remaining vigilantes slowly crept away to where the cultists kept their gears, thankfully untouched by whatever the heck Jason decided to summon.</p><p>"Holy shit what was that?" Tim asked in disbelief, his eyes never leaving the scenes of objects flying without hints of a second person or meta controlling them, changing into his gear for warmth in the meantime.</p><p>A person, no. A being suddenly appeared in the room, appearing close to the cultist's face.</p><p>The being had short white flowing hair, defying gravity with how they moved akin to the flame of a candle. With the same glowing green eyes without pupils, the male floated in the room, wearing a skin-tight black shirt that melts into his spectral tail. His entire being shifting like some bad render projection, glowing unnaturally white as he seemed to inspect the room.</p><p>"Boo," he blew a cold breath towards the cultist's face before he seemed to twist around every cloak-wearing cultists. His tail twisted around them as he passed by, ice covering every each of them until the one remaining was the being, sans the four vigilantes.</p><p>"Yo," Jason drawled at the phantom-like being. "Can you turn up the heat? Not everyone can survive the cold, thanks." Crossing his arms, he looked like he was talking to a normal being instead of…whatever the male was.</p><p>The being let out a laugh, this one surprisingly human to the ears. "Aw, this is just how I am." With a wave of his hands, they all can felt the cold leaving, the temperature slowly returning back to normal.</p><p>The remaining vigilantes tensed when the being came closer to them, which the being ignored to talk to Jason.</p><p>"The only time you call me is to take care of cult problem," the being sounded amused instead of offended as he curled around Jason like some kind of snake, softly and loosely.</p><p>"Hey, it was kind of an emergency. I don't want to die via burning as sacrifice," Jason retorted, quipping back before turning his attention to the other males in the room.</p><p>"So guys, this is Phantom, Ghost King extraordinaire," Jason introduced them with too many teeth and amusement. "I met him when I was still 6 ft. underground."</p><p>The being, Phantom gave them a friendly wave together with a soft smile.</p><p>"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Danny Phantom, but just call me Danny."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a small crossover for Halloween. Just thought of this in 3 hours and write it down. Nothing fancy.</p><p>Happy Halloween to everyone that celebrates it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>